


Kate Fuller : Blood In the Cut - music video

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Meta, Mvid, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: Kate Fuller converts. Or, Kate will drive now.Character study of Kate, with heavily implied Kate/Seth endgame.I wanted to really dive into how important Kate is, and how her choices impact not only her own fate but the fate of everyone on the show. Very heavy on symbolism.Feedback welcome!





	Kate Fuller : Blood In the Cut - music video

**Author's Note:**

> Kate Fuller converts. Or, Kate will drive now.
> 
> Character study of Kate, with heavily implied Kate/Seth endgame.  
I wanted to really dive into how important Kate is, and how her choices impact not only her own fate but the fate of everyone on the show. Very heavy on symbolism.  
Feedback welcome!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMVHJpCiKRE&feature=youtu.be


End file.
